


Nii-Chan

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Recovery [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri's latest win was a tragedy almost losing his life, however now that he survived his knees was damaged which made him unable to do what he loves the most, to skate. However with his free time he had to look for something that would keep him occupied.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nii-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back slap soils! (Filipinos would know//Hampas Lupa//my joke) And yes I tool a long time and alas, your local askal writer (try and google that) is back after a long break from writing YOI because I had to focus on my studies, and have and behold I am now a JD (Juris Doctor!) This is just a back bone and not edited so excuse me if I'm rusty, I will have to detail and edit this later tonight. But for now I would grace you with my terrible creation.

Title: Nii-chan

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

For the off season, the Japanese Ace decided to take a season break after he injured himself after his win, “So what is your plan right now?” his sister inquired.

“I guess stay home for a while and review for the upcoming BAR.” Shrugging and continued to eat his portion of his favorite food.

“You know that mom, dad and I are always here.” His sister can sense his worry and sadness after he received the news that his injuries might be permanent.

“Thank you sis.” He continued to eat until his phone started ringing, looking at the message it was his roommate back in Detroit begging him to for help. “Poor Phichit.” Shaking his head in amusement, he started replying. After he finished eating, “Mom, I’m leaving a bit, I’ll come back shortly and help in the kitchen.” Heading to where his father is limping with his left knee with a brace, “Dad, can I borrow the truck? I’ll just head to town and get some stuff since I wanted to help my friend.” His father happily handed him the keys.

“Just be careful on your drive, Yuuri.” His dad sent him off.

Yuuri’s drive was short as he arrived to the shops he wanted to go, and getting all the things he needed he went back home and helped his mother first for the lunch rush that some tourists and locals come to eat at their Onsen.

“What’s up with all those groceries? We got plenty here?” His sister wandered seeing the bags of supplies.

“Oh, that is for my place, Phichit is begging I teach him some hacks on how to save supplies for a week and pre-made everything so all he needs to do is reheat it or easily cook it.” Mari laughed remembering how frugal her brother is in his life as a student in a foreign country.

And with the whim of his bestfriend born the social media star called “Nii-chan” after Yuuri sent his little video instructions, immediately the Thai skater shared and graced social media with the said recording, appreciation from struggling students on how to save and still eat well.

Demands poured in and Yuuri was obliged to do more after his sister, childhood bestfriends and cousin urged him to do other hacks after they see it as a positive thing Yuuri can do after his depressive state having the injury. Yuuri knowing this is helping him since it involves organizing and cooking continued it in his own house after he purchased the small house near his family’s Onsen.

* * *

“ _Now, make sure that everything is even or you are not going to make Nii-chan proud_.” The voice over said, it wasn’t Yuuri’s but his cousin’s and the funny banters as well as the instructional captions.

“ _If ever you are going to fast food or convenience stores, to save you some condiments, always ask for extra salt packets, ketchup, sugar creamer or anything you can take home with your takeout and place them on an empty jar or drawer so next time you ran out of salt or sugar you have some and saved on your jar or drawer_.” Yuuri explained, “ _And yes, I live like that, so don’t judge_.”

A certain Russian intently listened to his instructions, of course the Omega skater had loads of money which he doesn’t need to save, but seeing how efficient and effective his life hacks are Victor Nikiforov is a fan, and the tiny version of his fur baby was a plus after it made many appearance on the videos.

“Are you watching those basics with the broke, again?” His Swiss bestfriend teased and Victor laughed.

“He’s cute though~” Victor admitted.

“Speaking of that cutie, Phichit is going to visit Japan and invited me, would you like to be my plus one so that you can meet your crush?” his bestfriend continued to tease him and bounced his eyebrows in the process.

“You do not have to ask twice! Besides it is off season and I do not have anything to do so why not.” Victor shrugged. “Oh my gosh!” victor said in glee after seeing a notification that Yuuri has uploaded a new clip, it was a question and answer. Victor pouted when the question he always wanted to ask wasn’t catered.

“Oh hush, you can always ask him when we visit.” Chris grinned.

* * *

Two weeks later, “Yo, is that Tito Nik?” Yuuri’s cousin pointed at the video that Yuuri was watching while he sat on his stylish breakfast table.

“Yeah, he just said hi actually, and he made some few good dishes.” Yuuri said impressed.

“You guys still kept in touch and exchanging some poor dude ideas? Couz, you got all the money in the world, why do you kept acting like you’re broke?” His cousin is amazed how frugal Yuuri is.

“One must not look back that I was broke in the past and I guess it is a habit, and besides I get to save more.” He shrugged, “Well gotta make some good stake since Phichit is arriving soon.” He said and puts on his apron and stated making some good food and his little helper happily wagged his tail and asked for a treat.

It wasn’t long when Phichit arrived, “Yuuri!!!!!” He screamed from the front door.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Yuuri flatly replied and the Thai pouted that his bestfriend wasn’t even excited enough to greet him, however after smelling the delicious scent of food Phichit pulled his own guests and rushed to the kitchen to find Yuuri making loads of American and Japanese food with his cousin and tiny poodle.

To Yuuri’s shock his childhood idol was behind his bestfriend, however the Russian wasn’t amused after seeing the man who ignored his question.

Their lunch was quiet since Yuuri tried to avoid the Omega who has been staring at him and his cousin who has been sensible enough, “Why don’t I take Phichit-kun and Giacometti-san upstairs?” He said and told the two in English, “ _Talk to him_.” And he added in Japanese darting Yuuri to talk to Victor.

“Nikiforov-san, you seem upset?” Yuuri felt his glares.

“You ignored my commented questions though.” He pouted, “It’s childish but I’m your big fan, your instructions helped me organize my apartment.” Yuuri was shocked at the omega’s statement.

“What?” the poor man was confused and Victor playfully smiled.

“I said I’m a big fan.”

“That can't be right…” The poor man was really confused.

“I said ‘I am a big fan’ but you ignored my question though.”

“Wait… what question, and when?”

“Your Q and A upload.” Victor now upset.

“Oh, it wasn’t me who was collecting the chosen question, it was Shiro.” Victor was upset about nothing after that, “But since you’re here, you can ask me anything.”

“Great!” Victor said and indeed their conversation lasted until Shiro was the one who started washing the dishes.

For the past days Yuuri helped Phichit tour the omega skaters around their town and take some good pictures until they stopped by to Yuuri’s favorite skating rink, Victor can sense his sadness knowing he cannot skate anymore after an injury that almost caused him his life, on the sidelines the poor alpha just watched them have fun.

“Take the rehab.” Victor urged and Yuuri is in doubt that even if he does, he will never skate the same again. He was about to decline when his cousin and childhood bestfriend smiled letting him know that they are going to support him.

“I will try.” He wasn’t sure but with his family and idol he will try.

And during dinner time, the skaters are joining the Katsuki family, “So how long are you staying?” Mari asked Phichit.

“For two weeks actually.” The Thai replied and poor Shiro sprayed his drink, “Why do you strongly react?” Phichit laughed.

“You’re staying in his room and he moved into the garage to sleep.” Yuuri revealed and the others looked at the youngest Katsuki.

“You can sleep with me.” Chris winked.

“No thank you, I think I like my car as a bunk mate.” Everyone laughed after he turned down the pouting skater’s offer.

For the whole two weeks, Victor learned how talented and kind Yuuri is, his family is very much welcoming and loving, Victor loved it there, however he needs to go back to Russia and currently they are in Narita giving their goodbyes, “You can always visit anytime you want.” Yuuri said, “And you can call me any time you wanted too.”

“Really? Even when you are sleeping?” Victor pressed.

“Even when I’m sleeping.” Yuuri nodded.

“Or taking a bath?” Victor is giving hints and the poor Alpha was blushing.

“Even in bath…” Looking away.

“Okay.” Victor said happily, and when the PA called his flight, “Well, that’s mine, buh-bye.” He said and wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed the alpha’s cheek which caused the other to blush redder, his cousin snapped a picture of it for later use.

After Victor left, Yuri and Shiro had a quiet drive home, “At least I get to have my bedroom back.” Shiro said and Yuuri chuckled.

~End?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and in my [ I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!](https://yajeb95.tumblr.com/)


End file.
